Can You Promise Me Forever?
by aquadivergent7
Summary: Hinata has been working for Sasuke. Their sexual play has continued on from their first encounter but what happens when shocking news arrive towards Hinata? Will they be together forever? Or will they be held back? Sequel to The Office!


**Hey guys, I know it's been like forever and now that I am in summer I have more free time! Well...I made a decision that is going to affect everyone but I think everyone is going to be okay with it, but I'm going to do a rewrite on "Can You Promise Me Forever?" because I didn't like how I wrote some certain scenes and I felt like I could've done better, so here is chapter 1 rewrite!**

* * *

_Chapter One: TRAP_

Hinata sat in her little organized desk quietly. It was a typical office day which concluded sex in the morning with Sasuke, Sasuke's coffee, Sasuke's meetings, Sasuke's coffee, sex in the afternoon with Sasuke, Lunch, Sasuke's coffee and meeting, and sex at night with Sasuke if she decides to work in late, which was most of the time. It was not like she wanted to work in the office late, but because of the sex between meetings it causes her to slow down on her work. She would blame Sasuke, heck she should, but she knows that he is stressed and she was his stress reliever.

She sighed once more when she received an email from her family about the important family dinner that was suppose to happen tomorrow night, but she is going to decline, she wasn't going to go to a party that the whole family have to ask "Do you have a boyfriend yet Hinata?" Oh no! But then again it's better than saying that Sasuke was her stress reliever or sex buddy. She was a woman now and she did need her needs, but the fact that Sasuke and her have been having sex for the past 6 months without DTR (Determine the relationship) than it showed that he was only using her for sex. She had to make a stop about this now. What if someone in the office had found it? Like Naruto? Tenten? Oh no, Neji knowing would bring hell with the two companies.

Neji,

I know that the dinner is tomorrow but isn't there a way that I don't have to go? I'm not apart of the family anymore so what is the whole point?

Sent. She was right and she knew it, but of course her loving cousin has to give her an idea why it is important, but she is independent, what is the point? It's not like she's going to gain any money! She lost that to her sister, well more like gave it up.

The phone began to ring, and of course it would Sasuke, what did he want now? She then just remembered that he was able to read all messages that she sends out of this computer! GAH! Darn her and her stupidness, well short term memory.

"Hello? Mr. Uchiha is there anything that you need?" She said her in sweet, lovable voice, even though they both knew that it was just an act. He knew that she screams with her guts and she does it well that it satisfies his ears. He knew he was a sex god.

"Miss Hyuga, come into my office now." He hung up, however she looked at the time and it was 10:45 AM, it wasn't even sex in the afternoon yet and he was calling her in? Maybe it was the email. Yes, that had to be it. But why try to enter into her personal life? She got up from the desk and fixed herself up to come in properly as he wanted her to. Her assets were a gift and she knew it, however she didn't abuse the power like most flat chested women in the office did to impress the man, however if they only knew how much of a crazy sex person he is they would want to quit to.

She walked in, her heels were heard through the floors and throughout the whole office, she opened the door to his office to see his tie already taken off. She gulped. He licked his lips, he began to walk towards her slowly and once he came to her, he grabbed her left cheek and gave her butterfly kisses to her neck. She grasped, today the order has been messed up! How could he?

"Hinata, tell me more about the family dinner tomorrow night?" Bingo, she was right that's what it was. He continued to grab hold of her and gave her kisses throughout her chest area to keep her going. She of course with a blushing face and delicate skin began to react quietly.

"I-I don't think it matters Mr.-"

"Sasuke! You know that we can call each other by names when we are...intimate." He bursted open her blouse, she gasped, but of course his eyes were focused on her chest, the lilac lacy bra that she wore was attractive, he loved it, even though he saw it about 2 hours ago.

"S-Sasuke, I-I...m-maybe we should stop this..." She felt his lips remove away from her chest. She looked at him, flustered and scared. He didn't even bother looking up towards her, he knew what she meant by 'stop this'.

She tried to fix herself up, but Sasuke stopped her and trapped her down onto his mahogany desk, causing her chest to move around. Moaning in pain she began to here is voice again.

"Hinata, what makes you want to stop this?" She was looking at him straight into the eyes.

"I-I just-"

"Am I not good enough at sex? If you want we can play rougher?" She blushed, who would have thought that he can go rougher when he was already rough in the first place!

"N-No! It's j-just-"

"Spit it out!" He caused her to jump a bit, she didn't want to say it, no it was too risky. She flicked herself out of Sasuke's grasp to get a hold of herself, for goodness sake! She was not a whore but she did feel like one.

"I don't think this is right Sasuke..." She breathed out gently but with a light pink blush across the face. Looking down, she knew that he was staring at her, she dared not to gaze up at the men she was about to have sex with.

"What do you mean, you don't think this is right?" Taking a step closer to the sheep, she stepped back.

"This Mr. Uchiha," Oh God, she said his office name, not his sex name. "sex relieving at random times of the day, and me being your secretary. It's not right. We are violating your rules and I do not wish to continue on like this." Not one stutter. He counts every time she would stutter because it was so cute of her to do, however this one time, she did not stutter. He was in deep utter shock. Not once have any of his sex girls told him to stop, he would be the one stopping the acts. Now, it was his time to get rejected.

"What are you trying to say Hinata?"

"It's Miss Hyuga, Mr. Uchiha." OUCH! That burned him well. "You know what I'm trying to say. We cannot continue on with sex, if we do then I'm going to have to report it or even quit myself." He once again took a step closer to her, this time lifting her head with his fingers. He closed in on her by placing his pale face onto her forehead.

"No one rejects Sasuke Uchiha." She felt his breath all over her face. Her face was crimson and she knew it. "What makes you think they are going to believe you about the sexual harassment HINATA?" Saying her name in vain, she despised it. "This is my company! THE UCHIHA COMPANY!" He began to hold onto her sides causing her to wince in pain, bruises were about to be made. "Who gives a damn fuck if they know that I'm fucking you senselessly? They're going to overrule it, why? Because all I have to do it pay it off! Your choice Hinata! What makes you think I can't find someone else who's a good fuck as you?" She closed her eyes wanting to avoid his dark yet soft gaze. Crying was not an option! NO!

"W-Well if you say so Mr. Uchiha then fire me! G-Go ahead find someone else who can relieve your stress, but for sure it will not be me!" She slapped him, causing his to fall back, quickly she buttoned up her top and walking away from the mess that was created.

* * *

Hinata sat in her desk typing up paper work that she was catching up on thanks to her delay from the 'fight' she just had with her boss. Yes, she can say boss now instead of sex buddy or boss with benefits, or co-worker with hormone problems. Whatever, she can now focus on her work and and just think about how things are going to workout tomorrow for the Hyuga dinner party.

Looking through her email, she noticed the amount of emails she received from both her cousin and her boss. Stress, oh the stress was getting to her. Of course she would too relieve her stress through the sex too, but now it was time to go back to the old ways where she would relieve her stress through ripping up papers, drinking a bit of coffee or even writing a letter that wasn't meant to be sent. It was getting to her and she began to get addicted to him. His rough but gentle touch when he holds her down through the waist, when he gives her hickies, when he sucks on her nipples like a baby, she began to miss the touch. It hasn't even been an hour!

She read all the emails, but refused to reply to either of the two. Those two were exactly the same, if they were gay they were meant for each other. Both couldn't tolerate with her stupidity, forced her to do things that she didn't want to do, but also gave her new experience that were amazing. Maybe she should ask Tenten for help? But Tenten has a big mouth and Hinata knew it, but she was the only friend that she could have. Not only that but she was also dating her cousin for peep's sake!

Hinata left her desk to go use the restroom, she had to relieve her stress somehow and that might as well be playing with the water. Tenten also got up from her desk, she knew something was up with her best friend and she wanted to know what was up. Once entering upon the bathroom everything had to be spilled.

"Hinata, there is something wrong with you. Usually when you leave that bastard's- I mean Mr. Uchiha's office, you usually come out all flustered, but this time you came out with confidence. NOW SPILL!" Hinata just couldn't. This man could find out anything about her, especially if he were to find out that she was telling people about the sex.

"Tenten you promise you cannot tell anyone, not even Neji. I would be killed if anyone were to find out about this..." Hinata's face was filled with concern and Tenten knew that this was serious.

"Oh, Hinata, how serious is this? Can your job be on the line?" Hinata shrugged, it wasn't a full clear answer. "Are you going to tell me?" Hinata nodded.

* * *

Sasuke stood at his desk proud. God, how could she do that to him? Never once has he been rejected so badly as much as her. It took him a while to reach to her, and now he has to gain it back all over again? He couldn't even deal with his work at this time because he's just too stressed out. His sex friend decided to break things off, but now who the hell was he going to relieve stress from?

Sasuke then just remembered the most important moment of his life. The Hyuga family dinner also meant business, he knew this how? His brother kept on sending him emails about the party and that they were invited but only meant for business! This means that Hinata should go because one, she is his secretary, and two she is part of the family so she does have to go. The evil smile once again crawled onto his face.

He then looked at the time, 12:00 pm, she was at her lunch break, he would have to tell her his good news once she returns, but until then he is jumping for joy.

He then took a quick email towards his brother.

Itachi,

I guess I will be going to the Hyuga party, my secretary is part of the family and so it might as well take the advantage for the business. Besides, stocks are going down and with the Hyuga wealth, they might as well be part of a good business.

-Sasuke

But shit, Sasuke did remember that Neji was taking over the company for the Hyuga family, since Hinata 'quit' the family.

Sasuke,

Excellent idea, however you do realize that doing business with Neji is almost impossible as you picking out a girl as a date. Consider it, how much money does the company need? I'm sure father wouldn't mind do a little more investments, however to be on the safer side do business with the Hyugas. No promises that you will though :)

-Itachi

It was a slap to the face and he knew, damn, did she know how to slap a man. Someone who is so fragile and gentle she knew how to stand up for herself. He had to admit that he had a thing for her, but he wasn't going to admit that...he...LIKES HER! No, he won't. He's too much of a man to say those words. He sighed realizing what exactly he was thinking about. The soft moans, the screams of his name, her blushes, they were all getting to him too fast and hard.

* * *

Hinata just realized what came out of her mouth. It took the whole entire lunch time to explain to her best friend the situation she has with the Uchiha. Tenten is still in dead shock right now, the person that is the most shy has been having sex with her boss! HER BOSS! Tenten had to admit it, it must be good sex too. A man so muscular, toned, pale, serious, and yet mysterious had to be good at something and that something was sex.

"So you're saying that although he takes away your stress and he does the same for you, you can't continue on with the sex?" Tenten had to get this straight. Of course, Hinata only nodded. It was time though to get back to their desks to work for that son of bitch once more.

Hinata didn't even sit down to notice that Sasuke, or was calling her. She picked up the phone in a horrible mood.

"Yes?" She cringed.

"You know, tomorrow is the Hyuga party." No shit. She didn't know.

"Yes, I am aware of that , is there anything you would want to deal with that? Do you want me say that you are not attending, again?"

"No, this year I'm planning on going Miss Hyuga, also as my head secretary you should know that you too would be going as well." He smirked then hanging up, causing her mouth to drop. This party was not going to end well. OH no.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE FINISHED! OUI! :D I hoped you guys liked it. I hope to keep updated either weekly or every other week! Reviews! :D**


End file.
